Modern business aircraft typically include a well-appointed passenger cabin for the safety and comfort of aircraft passengers. Within the passenger cabin, areas or compartments are defined by bulkheads, which may include a door to separate one area from an adjoining area for privacy. Generally, the fuselage of business aircraft are round or oval in cross-section, giving the ceiling of the passenger cabin an arcuate shape. Since business aircraft typically do not have an abundance of headroom, cabin doors often have a matching arcuate header at the top of the door. However, for pivoting cabin doors, this creates a challenge for opening the door given the interface between the arcuate door header and arcuate cabin ceiling. Accordingly, some cabin doors are provided with a retractable header that allows the header to move away from the cabin ceiling into a space (or pocket) in the door panel as the door is opened. A lift mechanism returns the door header to meet the cabin ceiling as the door is closed. Conventional lift mechanisms vary in reliability, ease of operation, quite operation, improved serviceability and the ability to maintain remain in gap-free contact with the cabin ceiling. This creates a need for an improved lift mechanism for a retractable header of an aircraft cabin door.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an aircraft cabin door with an improved retractable header system. It is further desirable to provide an improved lift mechanism for the cabin door retractable header. Other desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.